elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Oildraulic
Oildraulic was a hydraulic elevator system created by Automobile Rotary Lift Co. (Rotary Co.) in 1937, and was later produced by Dover and then ThyssenKrupp. It was credited as being the first modern hydraulic elevator. Course of the Oildraulic's life Automobile Rotary Lift Co. was the precursor to Dover Corp. In 1955, the name was changed from Automobile Rotary Lift Co. to Dover Corp. Dover had two divisions from the start; Rotary Lifts, to continue making automotive lifts, and Dover Corp. Elevator Division to make elevators. Dover continued to manufacture Oildraulic elevators until 1999, when its elevator division was sold to Thyssen Elevator. Dover's Oildraulic elevators were also sold overseas through third-party distributors. Thyssen in the United States installed elevators under the "Thyssen Dover" name, but with Dover branding from 1999-2001. In 2001, the merger of Thyssen and Krupp was completed to make one company, ThyssenKrupp. Thyssen Dover was renamed "ThyssenKrupp" as was all of the other brands. The Oildraulic elevator system was then bought by ThyssenKrupp and continued to be produced until 2012. Since 2001, Oildraulic was no longer available overseas; it became an exclusive model in the United States and therefore it was only sold there. In October of 2012, ThyssenKrupp announced that it would discontinued the Oildraulic system, in-favor of the new, eco-friendly, endura system. ThyssenKrupp continues to make traction and MRL elevators, along with the new endura hydraulic elevator. Overview The Dover/ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic is a holeless and holed/inground hydraulic elevator system. The model of a Dover/Thyssen Dover/ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic elevator is the model's abbreviation or name first two numbers of capacity (example: "CTL 45" or "Continental 45" has a 4500 pounds capacity) Specs Rotary and Dover specifications (prior to the 1980s) Not much is known about the specifications for Automobile Rotary and Dover Oildraulic elevators produced from the 1950s to the 1980s. At that time, Dover Oildraulic elevators were controlled using mechanical relays. Dover specifications (1980s? - 1999) These were the specifications before the Oildraulic model was acquired by ThyssenKrupp in the 2000s. Dover's Oildraulic had 8 models, based on different applications, building types and conditions. They are CIM 20, CIM 25, CTL 45, CTL 50, FLW 21, MRQ 25, SVL 30, and SVL 35. CIM stands for Cimarron, CTL stands for Continental, FLW stands for Fleetwood, MRQ stands for Marquis, and SVL stands for Seville. The CIM 20/25 models are holeless hydraulic, while the rest are holed/inground hydraulic. All of these models are controlled by the Dover DMC-I microprocessor controller. Door types were available in single speed, center opening and two speed telescoping, depending on the models. The doors are microprocessor controlled and DC powered, with limited door reversal and nudging. The standard signal fixtures used was Impulse, although other fixtures such as Custom Impulse, Traditional and Vandal Resistant could also be used as an option. CIM 20 The Cimarron 20 was designed for buildings or areas where drilling a jack hole is difficult. They have a front-mounted cylinder that seldom needs more than a one-foot hole, which makes these elevators practical for areas with high water table or bedrock. The Cimaron 20 Oildraulic had a 2000 lbs. capacity and could travel up to four floors. The maximum travel distance is 32 feet. Speeds were available in 100, 115 and 135 feet per minute. Door type was only available in single speed (sliding) type. CIM 25 The Cimarron 25 is similar to the Cimarron 20, except that it had a slightly bigger capacity at 2500 lbs, as well as a 30 feet maximum travel distance. Other than that, it shares the same other specifications as the Cimarron 20. CTL 45 The Continental 45 Oildraulic elevator was designed primarily for hospitals and medical facilities. It could also be used for other buildings that required a combination of service and passenger elevator. It featured deep cars that could accommodate stretcher beds and wheelchair passengers. It could serve up to 7 floors (or 60 feet) and has a 4500 lbs. capacity. Speeds were available in 75, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 feet per minute. Door type was only available in two speed telescoping. CTL 50 Continental 50 is similar to Continental 45 except that it had a bigger capacity than CTL 45, at 5000 lbs. Other than that, the CTL 50 shares the same other specifications as the CTL 45. FLW 21 Fleetwood 21 was a model of Dover Oildraulic designed for all types of buildings such as offices, hotels, apartments, schools, etc. It is a compact and space-efficient elevator designed to carry passengers in wheelchairs. A rear entrance/door option was also available. FLW 21 could serve up to 7 floors or 60 feet. The capacity is 2100 lbs. Speeds were available in 75, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 feet per minute. Door type was only available in single speed sliding type. MRQ 25 Marquis 25 was a medium-sized elevator designed for offices, shopping malls, hotels, schools, etc. It was also available with a rear door/entrance option. MQR 25 had a 2500 pounds capacity. The maximum travel distance for MQR 25 was 60 feet (7 floors maximum). Speeds were available in 75, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 feet per minute. There were two door types available for this model; one is center opening and another one is single speed. SVL 30 Seville 30 was a large-capacity elevator designed for office buildings, hospitals and other buildings with high traffics. Like all other models (except CIM 20 and 25), SVL 30 had a maximum serving floors up to 7 floors, or 60 feet. It was available with a 3000 pounds capacity. Speeds were available in 70, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 feet per minute. Door types were available in center opening or single speed. SVL 35 Seville 35 is similar to Seville 30, except that it has a 3500 pounds capacity. Other than that, it shares the same other specifications as the SVL 30. ThyssenKrupp specifications These specifications were the current specifications before the Oildraulic model was discontinued in 2012. ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic had two series; the Advanced Material Elevator Evolution (AMEE) series and Conventional series. All ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic models are controlled by the TAC series microprocessor controllers; they are TAC20, TAC22 and TAC32. They are also equipped with ThyssenKrupp's patented "I-Series" valves, which controls the flow of oil to the the plunger and gives the exact supply necessary for smooth rides and gentle starts and stops. The signal fixtures used were either Impulse, Aurora, Signa4, Traditional or Vandal Resistant series. Advanced Material Elevator Evolution (AMEE) series :Further information: thyssenkrupp AMEE AMEE is a series of holeless hydraulic elevator with either a twinpost holeless, 2-stage twinpost telescopic or 3-stage twinpost telescopic jack. It was made from 2005 to 2012. AMEE had ten models, in which the numbers correspond to the first 2 numbers of the capacity. They are: *AMEE 20C *AMEE 21 (2100 pounds capacity) *AMEE 25 (2500 pounds capacity) *AMEE 25C *AMEE 30 (3000 pounds capacity) *AMEE 35 (3500 pounds capacity) *AMEE 40 (IBC) (4000 pounds capacity) *AMEE 45 (4500 pounds capacity) *AMEE 50 (5000 pounds capacity) *AMEE 50H (AIA) (5000 pounds capacity) The AMEE 20C/21/25/25C/30/35/40(IBC) models are passenger elevators. The AMEE 40 (IBC) was introduced in 2008 and was designed to comply with the 2006 International Building Code (IBC) stretcher requirements. It has a similar layout as the AMEE 21-35 models but with a wider cab. The AMEE 45/50/50H(AIA) are large-sized bed elevators designed for hospitals and other medical facilities. It is unknown how much the capacity was for AMEE 20C and 25C. Speeds were available in 80, 100For 3-stage twinpost telescopic jack only., 110For twinpost holeless and 2-stage twinpost telescopic jacks only., 125 and 150 feet per minute. AMEE series elevators serves up to 4 floors. Door types were available in center opening, single speed and two speed telescopic. Both the center opening and single speed door types were available for the AMEE 21/25/30/35/40(IBC) models. The AMEE 20C and 25C models were only available with single speed door type. The two speed telescopic type was only available for the AMEE 45/50/50H(AIA) models. There was also a 4'-6" wide two speed door option. A rear entrance option was also available. There was also AMEE G, with two known models; AMEE G21 (with 2100 LBS capacity) and AMEE G25 (with 2500 LBS capacity). This model was launched in 2009, and discontinued in 2010-2011. Not much is known about this model. Conventional series The Oildraulic Conventional series is a holed hydraulic type. It had eight models, almost all of them bearing names that were previously used on the Dover Oildraulic product lineup. They are: *Fleetwood (2100 pounds capacity) *Marquis (2500 pounds capacity) *Seville 30 (3000 pounds capacity) *Seville 35 (3500 pounds capacity) *Kingswood 40 (4000 pounds capacity) *Continental 45 (4500 pounds capacity) *Continental 50 (5000 pounds capacity) *Continental 50H (5000 pounds capacity) The Fleetwood, Marquis, Seville 30/35 and Kingswood 40 models were passenger elevators, while the Continental 45/50/50H models are bed elevators. Speeds were available in 80, 100, 125, 150, 175 and 200 feet per minute. Oildraulic Conventional series elevators could serve up to 7 floors. Door types were available in center opening, single speed and two speed telescopic. Both the center opening and single speed door types were available for the Fleetwood, Marquis, Seville 30/35 and Kingswood 40 models. The two speed telescopic type was only available for the Continental 45/50/50H models. There was also a 4'-6" wide two speed door option. A rear entrance option was also available. Notable Dover Oildraulic installations :Hydraulic lifts installed in the United Kingdom and under the Hammond & Champness Dover's name were not listed. United States *Market Parking Garage, Roanoke, VA *Campbell Court Parking Garage, Roanoke, VA *University of South Carolina - School of Musics, Columbia, SA *Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ *Several JCPenney stores *Country Club Resort, Lake Ozark, MO *US Bank Parking Ramp, Duluth, MN *Houston Eye Associates, Houston, TX *Universidad Ana G Méndez, Gurabo, PR *Caguas Coop Pueblo, Caguas, PR *Holiday Inn, Mayaguez, PR Australia New South Wales *600 George St, Sydney *King Street Overpass, Sydney *Sydney Olympic Park Aquatic Centre, Sydney *Hurstville Station, Sydney *Sydney Adventist Hospital, Wahroonga, Sydney *Sydney Liverpool Private Hospital, Liverpool, Sydney (1998) *Liverpool Plaza, Liverpool, Sydney *Toys'r'Us, Westfield Liverpool, Sydney Queensland *Eagle Junction Station, Brisbane *City Mall Inn, Queen St Mall, Brisbane *Forest Lake Shopping Centre, Forest Lake *Southport RSL Club, Gold Coast Singapore *East Coast Seafood Centre *131 East Coast Road *Clarke Quay (mostly have been modernized by Duford) *Hotel Mono, 18 Mosque Street *National University Hospital - Clinic A (to X-Ray), Kent Ridge *Tan Heng Lee Company Pte. Ltd., 1 Harvey Road *1A Jalan Kemaman *27 Tanjong Pagar Road *Lian Soon Building, 48 Horne Road (abandoned) *Malaysia Dairy Industries Pte. Ltd., 2 Davidson Road Notable ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic installations *Cinemark Century 20 Theaters, Shops on Broadway, Redwood City, CA *Calabasas Library, Calabasas, CA *Kilroy Two Paseo Center, Del Mar, CA *Westfield Galleria, Roseville, CA *Monterey St. Parking Garage, Salinas, CA *Home Depot, Soquel, CA *Palomar Medical Center, San Marcos, CA *Bridgewater Mall, Bridgewater, NJ *Bridgewater Commons, Bridgewater, NJ *The Mall at Short Hills, Short Hills, NJ *L.L. Bean (former Borders), Freehold Raceway Mall, Freehold, NJ *Hilton Garden Inn, Plainview, NY *Westfield Annapolis (Green and Blue Garage), Annapolis, MD *Bull St. Parking Garage, Columbia, SC *Crowne Plaza Valley Forge Hotel, Upper Merion, PA *Cinemark Theater, Pittsburgh Mills Mall, Tarentum, PA *Ringling Tibbals Learning Center, Sarasota, FL Videos External links *Oildraulic Elevators - Dover Elevators (archived, accessed on August 3, 2018) *ThyssenKrupp Oildraulic brochure (2008 edition) Category:Drive Systems Category:Elevator systems Category:Hydraulic elevators Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Hydraulic elevator models Category:Dover elevator models Category:Thyssenkrupp elevator models